Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for detecting blockage of an air filter mesh.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, to monitor the air volume of an air conditioning system, an anemometer or an air volume meter is installed at the air outlet or in the air duct. However, to achieve the monitoring, additional hardware and complex wiring are required, which increases the production cost.
In addition, a typical DC motor is equipped with a motor controller, and the motor body together with the motor controller is installed in the air duct, which occupies relatively large space of the air duct and reduces the ventilation efficiency. The DC motor often has large size and is difficult to install, and the motor controller has high cost.